


Tu Corazón Pertenece a Otro

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Eliza has been fooling around with someone else and having to face Monika will be one of the hardest things to do.
Relationships: Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Monika "IQ" Weiss, Implied Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Tu Corazón Pertenece a Otro

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick oneshot.
> 
> Idk what prompted me to write this. I think I have a lot of pent up feelings and whatnot so this was the result. For some odd reason writing about cheating for angst purposes is my go to. I will never be sorry.
> 
> Written to Shame by Tyrese and Medicine by Queen Naija (a classic cheat song I write to)

_ Hands and lips wandered, covering every inch of skin they could find as both women sighed in pleasure, bodies moving together as one. It was a sin, what they were doing. Not because they were women, no. Because one of them was committing adultery. _

_ Why does it feel so good even though it’s wrong? It was a question that they asked each other several times before. They knew the answer, but they both knew it wouldn’t ease the feeling of guilt that bubbled inside of them each night they brought one another pleasure. _

* * *

“You’re sleeping with her, aren’t you…?

Monika sat on the bed, hands wringing anxiously as she tried to hold in her anger. She had been waiting for her girlfriend to return to their room for the past few hours. Upon looking at her phone for notifications, she noticed it was almost four in the morning, and nothing had come through. She had been worried until Eliza tried to sneak in, clothes and cap in hand.

“Monika, it was a mistake, I swear. What we did meant nothing-”

“I want to believe you, Eliza, I do. Let me ask you this,” she began as he stood from her spot and walked up to the red haired woman. “Was this your first time fucking her?” 

Eliza placed her hands on her hips and stared at the wall to her side. She pushed her tongue against her cheek and that was enough of an answer for Monika. She nodded slowly and balled her hands into fists. “I should’ve known something was going on when you said you were working late last month.” Upon receiving a look of confusion from the Israeli woman, she elaborated.

“That night you told me you were staying behind in the R&D lab to work on your gadget with Elena, you stayed, yes. But you weren’t working on your gadget, were you?” Monika raised her brow in question, especially when Eliza didn’t answer. “Fucking wow, Cohen. You’ve been cheating on me with Elena. I’m so fucking stupid to think you wouldn’t be a “fuckboy” the way Nøkk warned me.”

“Nøkk told you I was a fuckboy? What are we sixteen? Who the hell even uses that word? Moni, you have to believe me when I say nothing happened that night. She kissed me and she wanted to keep going, b-but I rejected her advances!” Eliza followed Monika to the closet, watching in fear as the German woman began yanking her clothes off the hangers. “Monika, listen to me! Stop,” she yelled, grabbing the blonde’s wrists to keep her from pulling anything else.

“Let go of me!”

“Moni, stop! Listen to me, look at me.” Eliza hurriedly wrapped her arms around Monika’s torso, keeping the older woman’s wrists against her chest.

“Please, let go of me…”

The sound of sniffling could be heard in the small closet, prompting Eliza to relinquish her hold on her partner. “Can you at least look at me?”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence as it took Monika a long moment to set down the shirts on a nearby box. She used the sleeves of her sweat to wipe her tears and her nose, only looking down at Eliza once she composed herself enough.

Eliza swallowed hard and took a step closer to Monika, hesitating when she reached out to touch the blond’s arm. “Monika, whatever Elena and I did, it was a mistake. My mistake. It meant nothing to me, and yes, I know that an apology can never fix this. I feel extremely guilty and I will not blame you if you choose to leave me. I want you to know that I love you more than anything, and I’m deeply sorry for what I’ve done. I hurt you, even though I promised to never do so.” She chewed on her bottom lip and reached past her partner’s head to pull a jacket off of a hanger. “I’ll go ahead and start packing my stuff.”

Monika clenched her jaw, but she knew this whole ordeal was eating Eliza up inside. She wanted to believe her, wanted to trust her, but there had to be an underlying reason. “Why did you do it?” She kept her arms wrapped around herself as she watched Eliza carefully pulling her clothes from their spots. “If you knew what you were doing was a mistake, and you felt guilty, why did you continue? Is it me? Was it something I did, or didn’t do?”

“God, Moni, no.” Eliza turned around and took Monika’s face in her hands, pressing her forehead to the other woman’s. She used her thumbs to wipe away the woman’s tears as they continued to fall. “Never. None of this was your fault, so don’t blame yourself. I know you will, but please, Moni...don’t. I broke your trust, I lied, all of this is on me. You asked me why, and to be honest, I don’t know myself. Things just happened, and I wish I could give you a better answer, but I can’t.”

The German woman shook her head and pulled her face away from Eliza’s touch. “Just make sure you don’t leave anything.” That was all she said before she pushed past Eliza and walked out of the closet, grabbing her phone, and leaving the room with more tears in her eyes.

Eliza was left alone in the closet with just her clothes and her aching heart. It really was all her fault, but it didn’t hurt any less knowing that. Maybe they could start over one day and at least be friends once more, but Eliza knew better. It was never that easy. Nothing ever was.


End file.
